Last Act
Summary A young woman dies, and all evidence points to suicide. Nick, however, has a gut feeling that it was murder, but seems unable to prove it. Added to his stack of unsolved crimes, it makes Nick question his own feelings of self-worth, especially after hearing about another, real suicide: that of one of his "old friends". Nick must search through his memories of their relationship of centuries past to determine why she killed herself, and why he shouldn't. Story Recap Quotes Donald G. Schanke: You know, the problem with suicide is that nobody does it with any flair or panache. If I was gonna buy any ticket out of here I'd do it in style. Nick Knight: Oh yeah, and how's that? Donald G. Schanke: First, romantic gourmet dinner for two, followed by a few minutes of fabulous lovemaking, then a night cap of nitro-glycerine, talk about going out with a bang. ~ Flashback Erica: Life is so precious, and we are so blessed with our endless years, we must contribute to it, to add to it, to pay for those lives we've taken away. There will come a time when this lust I have for life will wain, when the plays I write will cease to amuse me. When I will no longer shout for joy when I perform. Nick Knight: I can't believe that. Erica: It's true. And when that happens, I will be a taker, unworthy of life. Best to go away lest I become a burden. Nick Knight: That will never happen. Erica: Yes it will, and to you. And when that happens, we will do what we must do. ~ Hallucination of Erica: I always loved the boulevards, especially on nights when it rained. The lights reflecting like stars in the puddles beneath my feet. But it's so crowded now, so noisy, made me feel out of step with the time. Do you feel like that Nicholas, do you feel a part of this world? ~ Nick Knight: I lost an old friend the other day. Natalie Lambert: How old? Nick Knight: Oh, two, three hundred years? ~ Cancer Patient: Do you believe in life after death. Nick Knight: In a strange way, yeah. Cancer Patient: I guess there is something in all of us that wants to live forever. Nick Knight: Well, you aren't going to get any argument from this guy. ~ Nick Knight: There are two ways to escape eternity. One way is to join the dead. The other is to join the living. ~ is holding murderer out the window. Donald G. Schanke: Nick, bring him back in. Nick Knight: He doesn't deserve to live. Donald G. Schanke: Nick, you've solved this thing. Besides, think of the paperwork if you drop him. ~ about the play, The Last Act Donald G. Schanke: Did I miss something, what did I miss? Natalie Lambert: Only the middle ages. Donald G. Schanke: Damn, were they funny? walks off Nick Knight: I enjoyed them. See Also Category:Episodes